1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a miniaturized photographing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, a demand for miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. A photosensitive sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the optical systems have gradually evolved toward a field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,142 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031, mainly adopts a structure of four lens elements or five lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, Tablet PC and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), requirements of higher megapixels and better image quality have been increasing rapidly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities.
A conventional optical system with six lens elements, such as the one shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,390,940 B2, has a drastic curvature change for its fifth lens element. The arrangement of axial distance between every lens element is thereby not favorable for reducing the total track length. It is also not favorable for effectively correcting and controlling the aberration of the photographing lens assembly which might result into worse image quality.